Inferno King (God Genesis)
Backstory Helios, also know as the Inferno King, is one of the judges and he is Zufalia-Shudara's Boss. He governs a section of the outsiders. His job is to give orders to the outsiders, and judge them in court. In some situations, he even judges beings that are very powerful but are not outsiders. He is known as the inferno King, because of his usage of primarily fire. He often prefers to incinerate powerful beings after they have been deemed guilty. He has an obsession with destruction. Lakia's multiverse caught his interest because for the first time, it was completely protected. Her multiverse was extremely unbalanced, but he could do nothing to alter it in anyway. Instead he waited for it to be weakened and he sent Zufalia to check it out. Zufalia did what she normally does, and informs the multiverse about it's unbalanced scales. However she did not go back and destroy it after they failed to fix it. This caused her to be summoned for a trial in court. He didn't destroy her, but imprisoned her in the exile realm. After she was broken out, he sends out his hounds after her, and she was located in Lakia's multiverse. After his hounds were defeated, he simply left the that multiverse alone cause he found it interesting. His hounds has never been defeated before, and they managed to invade the exile realm and make it back safely. Helios later sends another outsider to the multiverse, and he had her invite them to his realm. The Inferno Dimension. A dimension so big it can fit unlimited multiverses in it. He developed an interest in Aria, and asked her to be his inferno Queen. She politely declined, but he simply laughed it off. He tells her, if she agreed, he would spare Zufalia and her friends. Aria was conflicted, but she once again declined. Before he was about to incinerate them all, Zufalia agreed to return to exile if he left them alone. Later, his dimension was invaded by Artemis' arrow. He was surprised how anything was even able to breach his dimension. Aria explained who it was, and that she was a bigger threat now than he is. He laughed it off, and Artemis herself came into the dimension. Artemis was sent to the Void before and she had escaped. Artemis was now hunting judges and outsiders. Helios was surprised when Artemis told him she had killed 95 outsiders. He and Artemis fought, Aria, Michael, Loki, and Gabriel could do nothing but watch. They were shaking the dimension they were in. Helios had defeated her but with the help of Aria, and friends. He told them he didn't need help with that, and he exiled her to the exile realm. loki told him he should have killed her, as she would come back. Helios explained that the Supreme would want to see her. Then those angels and Gods realized the world is much bigger than they thought. Michael mentioned how puny Lakia felt compared to The Inferno King now. Because they had helped them, and he was attracted to Aria, he let them all go, including Zufalia. She thanked her old boss, who sent them on their way back to their multiverse. The inferno King was later killed by Artemis when she inevitably escaped that realm. She went and killed the other two judges after him. She had absorbed their powers and ascended once again. Divinity Level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength that is not mentioned in verse. With every Remia has a divinity level of 1,070,000. Helios has a divinity level of 86,594,949. Appearance See picture Personality The inferno king is one of the coldest beings in existence, ironic being based on fire. He does not care for the lives of others. He however does care about the state of the omniverse. As such he instructs God's of balance to oversee the multiversal scales. Inferno King is known to be extreme ruthless when dealing with men. Like Zaros he shows weakness and mercy when dealing with females as he exiled Manora and Artemis instead of killing them. Which the latter later escaped and came back to kill them leaving gods of balance without a master and responsibility. He was willing to kill Artemis a second time, but he only won the first time with help. This is because he is a mommy's boy. His mother is the God Infernal named Ignia who he loves more than anything. As such he hesistated with other females. That and he is swayed by a pretty face. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Inferno King, Helios Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Innaplicable Classification: Primordial entity, Judge Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a Judge, they have the ability to make their thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a Judge, they have complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (They can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Judges can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (They can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (They can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (They can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of their imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Judges can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a Judge, they can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. They can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (They can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as they want), Dimensional Travel (They can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (They can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, Aurora, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (They can erase beings from existence with their thoughts. For more powerful beings they have abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (They can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to their complex nature, they are highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to their complex nature, stopping time does not make them immobile. They are not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify their powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to them), Mind Manipulation (They are resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to Gods of balance, and mid class primordials such as Azura) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Artemis) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Supergenius As an primordial of his class he vastly exceeds the intelligences of most gods. Weaknesses: He is not willing to kill females often unless they truly piss him off Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Primordials Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Destruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 1